Kutak Katik
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot dan sekaligus latihan. Semuanya uke!Naruto. (Lebih banyak SasuNaru)


Uchiha Sasuke marah bukan kepalang.

Harga dirinya seakan jatuh berkeping-keping. Memilih mengubur diri dibanding menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Ia bahkan menolak saat Naruto, _mate_ -nya, menawarkan untuk memberinya jatah sekali.

Sasuke menyalahkan fisik dan umur yang jauh berbeda. Dari segi manapun, Naruto jauh berwibawa, besar fisiknya, dan lebih tua dua puluh tahun usianya.

Sasuke kembali menggeram kesal saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ekor hitamnya berdiri kaku. Bergerak kanan-kiri siap menyambar pengganggu. Telinga _lynx_ -serigala mengacung, sensitif pada pergerakan di sekitar tubuh. Muka merengut marah, cakar kuku siap menerjang.

Naruto menghela napas melihat kelakuan dominannya.

Akar masalah memang ada padanya. Mungkin salahnya jika menilik dari sudut pandang pasangannya.

Hei, jangan menyalahkannya! Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa lepas saat itu?

Pasangannya berniat menyatukan tubuh kecilnya dengan Naruto. Membuka lebar kaki sawo matang, gatal ingin menghujam ekor depan. Saat kuncup menembus cincin, terjadilah hal memalukan.

Bunyi samar **kentut** halus terdengar, bersamaan dengan helaan napas syahwat sang dominan.

Reflek Naruto mendengus tawa. Sakit di bagian bawah terlupa, melihat muka dominan memerah seperti tomat.

Saat Naruto menyengir lebar dan berniat menggoda, amarah datang menerpa.

Sasuke mencabut kasar, meraung marah, dan kabur meninggalkan submisifnya.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Prompt Nisaa Lu (2)**  
 **Genre: fantasi**  
 **Tema: Bulan Purnama**  
 **keyword: Kentut, tulus, jempol, persik**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Fanfiksi ini hanya sekedar latihan dan untuk kesenangan pribadi. Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan karakter asli.  
**  
 **Betaed by Farenheit July (maaceehhh fareenn)**

 **.**

 **.**  
Desa Konoha adalah desa terkutuk.

Seluruh rakyat yang tinggal di sana terkena kutukan. Bukan sembarang kutukan dari nenek moyang. Semua keturunan yang lahir di desa Konoha akan memiliki roh hewan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Kuping di kepala, ekor di panggul. Masing-masing memiliki roh hewan yang berbeda.

Semua akibat pasti ada sebab. Kutukan Konoha itu disebabkan tetua jaman dulu selalu berpesta pora berburu binatang. Binatang itu tidak hanya diburu, tapi juga disiksa sebelum dibunuh sadis. Tujuannya hanya untuk berpesta dan mengadu kekuatan.

Suatu hari datanglah dewi Kaguya, dewi penguasa alam. Begitu ia menapak, maka celakalah seluruh warga di dekatnya. Binatang-binatang bergerilya menyerang. Darah menggenang, tubuh warga tercerai berai. Seakan nasib dibalik, karma ditanggung seluruh warga.

Pesta pora berhenti saat kepala desa memohon ampun kepada dewi Kaguya. Dipinta dengan sangat agar sang dewi tidak menghabisi warganya. Sorak sorai kemarahan binatang terdengar, namun Kaguya mendengarkan.

Maka diturunkannya suatu kutukan, yang akan membuat semua warga berlaku seperti binatang. Wujud tetaplah manusia, namun perilaku bak binatang.

Tak punya pilihan lain, maka kepala desa menyetujuinya.

Awal terkena kutukan tentunya menjadi masalah. Akal dan pikiran manusia tetap ada, namun terkadang akal binatang yang berjalan. Tak satu dua kali terjadi penganibalan. Warga yang dirasuki binatang lemah, hanya bisa bersembunyi dan berdoa. Warga yang dirasuki binatang kuat, saling bunuh tak kenal hubungan sedarah.

Semuanya di luar kemampuan sang kepala desa. Didesak tuntutan warga, maka dicoba lagi untuk menemui dewi Kaguya.

Dipintanya lagi kepada dewi Kaguya, untuk menahan insting binatang di warga. Kepala desa mempersembahkan berbagai hasil tanam di desa. Menawari empat warganya untuk dijadikan tumbal. Dengan ke **tulus** annya, dewi Kaguya menerima semua persembahan dan tumbal. Hanya saja, ada satu syarat yang memberatkan.

Sang kepala desa juga dijadikan tumbal.

Sang kepala desa menolak keras, memberikan berbagai alasan agar tak dijadikan tumbal. Dewi Kaguya tak senang dengan penolakan. Melihat keengganan sang dewi, semua warga saling pandang. Kepala desa pun berbalik kepada warganya, meminta bantuan.

Sayang beribu sayang, semua warga desa bersatu padu untuk menumbalkannya. Sang kepala desa yang malang diikat tangan dan kakinya. Tak menyerah dengan hidupnya, kepala desa pun menggigit tangan warga yang berada di dekatnya. Insting serigala di dalam diri sang kepala desa membuatnya bisa mengalahkan warga.

Dewi Kaguya menurunkan kekuatannya. Dikutuknya sang kepala desa dengan satu titah. Semua keturunannya, akan ditahan kekuatannya. Namun kekuatan itu akan lepas di saat bulan purnama.

Warga yang mendengarnya menjadi panik. Takut dengan kepala desa yang akan membalas dendam saat bulan purnama.

Dewi Kaguya menenangkan semua warga, " _Ketahuilah, jika kalian telah bersama dengan pasangan, maka tak akan terjadi bencana. Pasangan hidup dan mati, yang akan saling mengayomi. Bagai_ yin _dan_ yang _. Jika takdir menyatukan dua jiwa, maka tenanglah kalian._ "

Setelah petuah itu diturunkan, dewi Kaguya menghilang.

Kepala desa yang tak sadarkan diri pun terbangun. Ia menatap semua warga yang menjauhinya.

Mulai saat itu, kepala desa ditarik paksa jabatannya. Ia dikucilkan oleh warga di pojok desa. Sanak saudara yang juga keturunannya pun turut serta.

Tentu mantan kepala desa menelan kepahitannya sebab dibuang warga. Tapi ia tak menyerah, ia membangun klannya dengan berbagai keahlian dan senjata. Kepala desa yang baru pun melirik klannya. Awalnya mantan kepala desa menolak tegas. Namun setelah negosiasi pelik, akhirnya keputusan didapat.

Klan mantan kepala desa akan bekerja sama dengan desa Konoha dalam masalah keamanan. Diberinya posisi sebagai Kepala Keamanan. Tentu banyak warga yang menolak, namun kepala desa menenangkan.

Hashirama, kepala desa yang baru, mengulurkan tangannya. Madara, mantan kepala desa, menjabat tangan yang terulur erat. Perjanjian tak tertulis yang hingga kini dipatuhi seluruh warga.

Klan mantan kepala desa itu dikenal dengan klan Uchiha.

.

Zaman berubah. Segala pekik-pekuk peperangan telah hilang. Warga desa Konoha dengan klan Uchiha pun berbaikan. Tak ada yang berani melawan peraturan kepala desa. Perubahan di saat bulan purnama pun tak berlangsung keributan. Hashirama mengendalikan warga desa dan Madara menekan kekuatan klan Uchiha dengan baik. Kombinasi keduanya sungguh mengagumkan.

Semuanya berjalan aman terkendali di atas pimpinan kepala desa dari pertama hingga sekarang.

Di zaman ini, Kepala Desa ketujuh yang mengemban tugas. Ialah Uzumaki Naruto. Dulu dikenal sebagai bocah nakal, namun berkembang menjadi pria berwibawa. Kemampuan untuk bernegosiasi sangatlah dipuji para tetua. Namun sayang, pekerjaan menyelesaikan laporan biasa dibantu oleh asistennya, Nara Shikamaru. Sebab ia tak dianugerahi kepintaran yang di atas rata-rata.

Selama hidupnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki pasangan. Dulu dijodohkan dengan pewaris Hyuuga, baik Hyuuga Neji ataupun Hyuuga Hinata, namun diurungkan. Ia merasa pasangannya belum berada di dunia. Maka ditungguinya calon pasangan yang belum lahir hingga ia menginjak umur dua puluh tahun. Para tetua tentu bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk segera mendapatkan keturunan. Sebab ia dirasuki oleh rubah berekor sembilan, sang hewan langka. Jika Naruto tidak memiliki anak, maka punahlah keturunannya.

Namun, di saat lahirnya putra kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, Naruto merasakan suatu intuisi. Ia berlari secara mendadak dari rapat antara tetua.

Saat binar biru itu bertemu pandang dengan sosok bayi pasangannya, bergetarlah seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir dalam diam.

 _Akhirnya kutemukan._

Momen pertemuan itu tak akan terlupa dari benak kedua pihak. Baik keluarga Uchiha maupun Naruto. Sebab kali itu adalah pertama saat seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bertemu dengan pasangannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Tentu hubungan keduanya tidaklah berjalan mulus semulus pantat _**persik**_ sang Kepala Desa ketujuh.

Seiring dengan pertumbuhan Sasuke, diketahui Naruto bahwa pasangannya begitu _tsundere_ dan keras kepala. _Keababilan_ remaja adalah kesimpulan yang ditangkap Naruto melihat kelakuan pasangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak ambisius yang begitu arogan. Ia memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi. Ujian fisik pun ditanganinya dengan baik. Ia dielukan semua warga desa, karena sama pintarnya dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tadinya ia bersikap ketus. Membangkang atas kenyataan ia memiliki pasangan yang berumur lebih tua darinya. Apalagi pasangannya itu adalah seorang Kepala Desa. Tak ingin mendapat tuntutan di luar kemauannya, ia pun menjauhi keberadaan pasangannya.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat bulan purnama datang di umurnya yang keempat belas.

Tubuhnya saat itu sangatlah panas. Matanya memerah dan pupilnya berputar. _Sharingan_ adalah anugerah juga salah satu kutukan yang didapat dari dewi Kaguya. Mata _sharingan_ itu membuat dirinya dapat melihat gerak gerik ataupun cakra seseorang. Pun tubuhnya bergemetar hebat, kuping dan ekornya memanjang. Bulu-bulu di sekitar kulitnya tumbuh lebat, hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tentu perubahan kondisi tersebut diperhatikan oleh keluarganya. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memandang dari jauh, bersiap jikalau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Saat Sasuke meloncat dari jendela, dan berlari ke satu arah, barulah mereka bergerak.

Ketiganya tahu pasti ke mana arah Sasuke tuju. Sebab hanya satu tempat yang akan ia sanggah.

Yaitu di mana pasangannya berada.

.

.

Kali pertama Sasuke dan Naruto melepas keperjakaan, bukanlah hal yang Sasuke banggakan.

Sebab ia tak tahu menahu dengan apa yang terjadi kala itu. Ia hanya mengingat keadaan tubuhnya sebelum kejadian dan keadaan sekitar di pagi hari setelahnya.

Tubuhnya telanjang bulat, dengan posisi memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Sosok kepala desa yang terhormat ada dalam dekapan. Sembilan ekor rubah lebat dijadikan alas tidur. Bulu empuk yang bertumpuk membuatnya menjadi kantuk.

 _Mungkin tak masalah jika ia kembali tidur dengan hangatnya tubuh kepala desa di sisinya._

 _"..."_

Sontak ia terbangun, terantuk meja kantor sang kepala desa. Disadarinya tempat berada sekarang adalah ruang kantor utama pasangannya. Maka memerahlah wajahnya jika memikirkan malam panas dilakukan di ruangan yang bukan kamar pribadi kedua belah pihak.

Ia merasa pegal di bagian pinggul. Tubuhnya pun terasa lemas. Bulu di tubuh telah menghilang, juga mata _sharingan_ yang telah berganti dengan mata hitam arang. Dilihatnya keadaan pasangan yang sama buruknya.

Tubuh sekal itu tak berbalut pakaian. Segala bentuk privasi sang Kepala Desa dipandangnya dengan mata telanjang. Bekas gigitan, bekas ciuman, dan juga liur ataupun cairan terpampang jelas. Tak lepas juga dengan cairan putih kental yang mengalir dari balik selangkangannya. Menggigit bibirnya, Sasuke pun menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan kain putih yang ada di sebelah mereka.

Rasanya malu, lelah, dan bangga menjadi satu.

Ia tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya tahu ia memiliki pasangan. Tetapi sejujurnya, ia tak mengetahui akan berbuat apa dengan sang kepala desa.

Selama ini ia hanya mengetahui info sekenanya. Semacam ia adalah pasangan dari Kepala Desa. Mengingat dirinya yang lebih muda, maka pastilah ia submisifnya. Posisi dominan-submisif memang tak jelas hingga kedua pasangan siap untuk bercinta. Maka dari itu, satu pikiran menakutkan bahwa dirinya akan dijamah oleh Naruto, membuatnya memilih untuk menjauh.

Ia tidak percaya akan melepaskan keperjakaannya dengan disetubuhi oleh pria dewasa. Perbandingannya ia kelingking dan Naruto _**jempol**_. Begitu berbeda, membuatnya mual untuk berpikir disetubuhi.

Sayang, keadaan sangat berbalik dari pemikiran.

Justru _ialah_ yang menyetubuhi sang Kepala Desa.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rasa frustasi memuncak. Mana ia tahu bahwasanya kepala desa seorang submisif? Memang berkali-kali saat ia ada di dekatnya, bau harum semerbak menggoda penciuman. Tapi ia pikir bau harum itu berasal dari dirinya.

Maka diulangnya kembali kegiatan mengusap wajah. Mukanya memerah menahan malu. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin meninggalkan pasangan yang tak sadar. Reflek, ada rasa bergemuruh di dalam hatinya. Tak mungkin ia akan membiarkan dominan lain menyentuh pasangannya.

"Sasuke?" Suara serak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Naruto telah terbangun. Kain putih yang menutupi selangkangannya perlahan turun. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi.

"A-apa?!" Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Ah..., sakit... Tak kusangka akan sesakit ini kali pertama kita bercinta. Kau haus? Apa kau butuh mandi atau sarapan pagi? Maaf aku bangun setelahmu dan ak—"

"Hei! Berhenti! Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah hal ini adalah hal yang wajar? Tidakkah kau marah? Tidakkah kau kecewa? Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?!" seru Sasuke menghentikan celotehan pasangannya.

Mata biru langit itu mengerjap.

"Hmm? Bukankah ini adalah hal yang wajar? Kita adalah pasangan, maka bercinta adalah hal wajib dilakukan. Lagipula buat apa aku kecewa, jika akhirnya pasanganku menandaiku penuh gairah semalam," ujar Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke yang melongo.

Disentuhnya pipi putih gembil, dan diciumnya mesra bibir mungil pasangan. Sembilan ekor rubah bergelung, mengelilingi tubuh keduanya. "Terima kasih atas malam pertama kita, Sasuke. Aku menyukainya."

Muka Sasuke berubah bak tomat beruap panas. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, hilang pengendalian. Ia ingin berlari, tapi pakaiannya entah berada di mana. Ia terpojok dengan keadaan dirinya yang bertelanjang bulat, ditemani oleh Naruto yang kini membelai kepalanya penuh sayang.

.

.

Jika mengingat masa-masa lampau, tentu membuat Sasuke marah. Terlebih mengingat tawa tertahan Naruto semalam.

Hei, ia akan tumbuh besar! Tubuh dominan biasanya akan pesat berkembang jika sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Tapi kapan? Siapa tahu ia akan tetap bertubuh lebih kecil dari Naruto, mengingat tubuh pasangannya begitu dewasa dan menantang. Oh, bagus, mengingat _menantang_ membuat bayangan erotis kembali terbayang.

Digelengkan kepalanya, ia mencoba mencari tahu. Pertama, ia harus bertanya kepada sang kakak, Itachi.

.

"Bertubuh besar dari yang sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk penuh keseriusan. Ia menatap kakaknya yang sedang mengangkat balok kayu di satu tangan.

Itachi termenung sebentar, kemudian mendengus tertawa. Sasuke menendang lutut kakaknya, mengalirkan kekesalan.

"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan bagaimana jika tubuhmu tidak tumbuh besar? Dan kau takut tubuhmu akan kalah jauh dari Kepala Desa?"

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana pun juga adiknya masihlah polos, pelajaran seksual dipelajari sekenanya. Mungkin ia memang harus memberi tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi saat masa pubertas berjalan.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Semua akan ada waktunya. Tak mungkin kau akan berubah secepat kilat. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tingkatkan untuk seorang dominan." Itachi mengulurkan dua jarinya. Seolah ingin menyentil dahi, seperti biasa.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Namun dua jari itu tak sampai di dahinya. Justru menekan ke tengah dada.

"Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu. Kuatkan tekad, latih batin dan fisikmu, juga tanggapilah masalah dengan kepala dingin. Kau seorang dominan yang bertanggung jawab. Bukan hanya submisifmu yang harus kau lindungi. Tetapi juga calon anakmu kelak," nasihat Itachi.

Mata hitam arang membelalak. Rasa senang sekaligus bangga berkembang di hatinya.

Benar juga, ia dan Naruto akan memiliki anak. Mungkin belum saatnya, tapi Sasuke yakin, Naruto pasti menginginkan keturunan. Umur begitu jauh tentu membuat Sasuke harus berpikir lebih lanjut.

Ia harus bisa mendewasakan diri. Tak bisa hanya dengan melarikan diri. Ia calon ayah, juga suami dari Naruto.

Posisinya sangat sulit, terutama di umur semuda ini. Tapi Sasuke tak akan menyerah. Ia pasti bisa.

Maka diangkatnya balok kayu yang akan kakaknya bawa. Sasuke membetulkan posisi balok dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. "Kalau aku ingin menjadi kuat, maka aku harus bisa mengangkat beban seperti ini, bukan?" ujar Sasuke dengan dagu terangkat.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia pun tersenyum senang. Walau sedikit, adiknya memperbaiki diri. Setidaknya, ia telah mengetahui beban berat seorang dominan. Berat dijunjung, namun kebanggaan dijinjing.

.  
.

Naruto tentu menyadari waktu bersama antara dirinya dan Sasuke semakin menipis.

Biasanya, ia akan menyempatkan diri bermanja dengan pasangannya di kantor kepala desa. Bahkan Naruto juga menyiapkan kamar pribadi untuknya dan Sasuke. Jika ia sibuk, ia akan meminta Sasuke duduk di antara pahanya. Berafeksi sayang, bertukar ciuman, ataupun bergelung merasakan hangat tubuh pasangan.

Memang secara tak langsung, Naruto memperlakukan dominannya layaknya adik sedarah. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Umur yang begitu jauh, membuatnya wawas diri. Ia tak bisa menekan Sasuke untuk berlaku seperti dominan yang haus akan submisif.

Ia harus menjaga Sasuke. Tak peduli pasangannya tak terima, Naruto akan melindungi Sasuke. Nyawa sebagai taruhan pun akan ia berikan.

Asalkan Sasuke selamat sentosa.

Dihembuskannya napas lelah, ekor rubahnya melemas. Mendadak kupingnya mengacung, terdengar kasak kusuk di belakangnya.

"Menungguku? Naruto?"

Sang kepala desa pun berbalik. Menatap sosok remaja yang begitu indah dipandang, dengan warna hitam yang dominan. Rambut, mata, kuping juga ekor yang berwarna hitam. Dipadu dengan kulit putih dan bibir tipis merah, membuatnya begitu cantik juga indah.

Seringkali Naruto bertanya mengapa dirinya submisif. Ia tidak lagi berbadan kecil dan bermuka selayaknya submisif. Tubuhnya besar berkat latihan, wajahnya tegas turunan ayah. Hanya muka yang agak bulat dan mata besar turunan dari ibunya.

Hanya satu jawaban yang ia tahu. Bahwa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dominan yang begitu berbeda dengannya. Dominan cantik dan submisif kekar. Paduan aneh namun juga terasa lengkap.

Senyum mengembang di bibir kepala desa. _Akan menjadi apa saat Sasuke besar?_

Sasuke mengerut heran. Submisifnya tersenyum riang memang biasa, namun pandangannya lebih bersuka cita dari biasanya. Maka diraihnya pipi bergores kumis kucing, lalu ditempelkannya bibir tipis ke bibir merah delima.

Ciumannya hanya berselang sebentar. Sasuke mengusap rambut cepak penuh sayang. Mata hitam arang mendayu menatap mata biru langit.

"Apa kau memikirkanku?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher pasangannya. Menciumi leher jenjang, membasahi dengan lidah nakal.

"Mm, menurutmu?" Naruto terkekeh geli. Memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih.

Kecupan panjang membekas tertambat di leher kiri. Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi sang kepala desa.

Dihirupnya aroma harum yang membelai penciuman tajam. Tak terasa, mata hitam itu terpejam nikmat. Saat mata hitam itu terbuka, ia bertemu pandang dengan binar biru berkilat.

Keduanya tertegun.

Hubungan mereka masihlah seumur jagung. Rawan akan masalah, juga banyak rintangan.

Tapi keduanya yakin akan satu hal.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Juga bakal calon anak kita kelak," ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku memang hanyalah remaja tanggung yang tak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Tapi saat kita siap untuk memiliki anak, aku yakin aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, akan selalu melindungimu dan anak kita walau nyawa taruhanku."

Mata biru langit membelalak.

Ia dan Sasuke sepemikiran. Keduanya ingin saling menjaga satu sama lain. Walau rintangan dan juga penderitaan akan dihadapi.

Naruto pun mengangkat tangan Sasuke. Diarahkannya ke perut datarnya, digerakkan memutar, seakan meraba.

"Saat nanti, saat akan terisi, ataupun saat apapun yang terjadi, aku harap aku juga akan menjadi pasangan yang sesuai untukmu," Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Sontak Sasuke merengkuh tubuh pria di hadapannya. Lengannya kini hanya bisa memeluk sekeliling pundak. Tapi ia yakin, saat ia bisa merengkuh tubuh besar pasangannya, ia akan tetap menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

Sampai kapanpun, hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

.  
A/N :  
Mencoba fluff... romance... orz  
Ena enanya nda ada di sini. Kalau ada prompt yg menarik, mungkin ada ena enanya. /hush

Met ultah Saskeeeeew! Hadiah fluff untukmu. /yha


End file.
